Rosalie's Ruined Romance
by FancyJumper
Summary: Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD
1. Not So Great Suprise

Rosalie's Ruined Romance

_Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD_

"Emmett, stop it. You know Alice is going to be here any minute." I giggled as Emmett kissed my neck. We were in the middle of a clearing in the forest, waiting for Alice to come. She had told us she had a huge surprise for us, so she had probably gone shopping or something.

"Oh c'mon," he chuckled devilishly. It's not like it would be the first time she walked in on us. I don't know how she does it, being able to see the future and all."

"Maybe she wants to." I suggested, thinking that was it. That was why she and the others complained all the time. Just covering up the fact that they all weren't getting any like Emmett and me.

"You know what we should do?" He grinned mischievously. "We should keep kissing when she gets here and see how bad she freaks out."

Grinning at each other, we nodding simultaneously.

Just as we were really getting into our little make-out session, we heard light footsteps padding through the forest, coming towards us. Assuming it was Alice, we ignored them, until we realized that the steps had stopped just inside the clearing, and there was no excited screaming heralding Alice's arrival.

We both glanced up at the same time, wondering why the heck she wasn't screaming in disgust for us to stop so she didn't have to wash her eyes out. My mouth fell open in shock, and I dimly registered Emmett's voice.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing?! Get away from my girlfriend you…" His tirade went on, but I barely noticed. I was too busy freaking out over the fact that Royce, the guy I never thought to see again, never even remotely _wanted_ to see again, was standing right there, not twenty feet away, watching me silently. He had an angry expression on his face as he stared at me, and I thought he was just kind of upset about me killing him a few years ago. Well, I thought I had killed him. Apparently, I didn't do a good enough job.

Emmet was still yelling at Royce, and he finally took his eyes off me long enough to glare at Emmett.

"I do realize that you are a barbaric creature, having to live this way, but could you not just be _quiet_ long enough for me to claim my bride?!" He snapped through clenched teeth, and Emmett snarled. I, though, was too busy trying to figure out what he meant to be insulted by that.

_Claim my bride?_ I thought, confused. _There is no one else here besides Emmett and me… OH MY GOD! _He still honestly expected me to marry him after he pretty much KILLED me?!

I felt my anger rising, and I snarled, interrupting Emmett's furious tirade. Royce stared at me in shock.

"Rosalie? What is this?" He gasped, shocked. "I have only been gone for a little while, and yet you have already become as barbaric and rude as the pig-headed oaf beside you! I know you have just been living with him for survival, my dear, and I won't hold it against you."

My temper burst. _SURVIVAL! I married Emmett for survival!_ I was really pissed now._ Oh, I'll show him how I survived! I'll show him how a REAL vampire survives…..!_ I lunged towards him, elegantly poised for the attack.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I had to write fast since I have homework and still have to eat. :D Please review, PLEASE review, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Damn It Alice!

**Rosalie's Ruined Romance **

**Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD**

_My temper burst. SURVIVAL! I married Emmett for survival! I was really pissed now. Oh, I'll show him how I survived! I'll show him how a REAL vampire survives…..! I lunged towards him, elegantly poised for the attack._

I was about to rip out this disgusting excuse for a man's throat when something occurred to me. I halted, mid-lunge, to stare at him in shock.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" I screeched, completely hysterical from the shock and horror running through me. "WHEN I KILL SOMEONE I EXPECT THEM TO _STAY DEAD_!"

Smiling widely, he chuckled quietly. "Where should I start…, oh yes. You must remember the night when you were taken from me?" He glanced at me questioningly, and I very nearly shrieked in frustration. What did he think, I didn't remember the night that ruined my life? The night that stole away my dreams of a match made in heaven, of my children running free?

Just as I tensed to pounce, my rage overwhelming me, he spoke.

"I was drinking with my friends, the festivity to celebrate one of their recent engagements. It was to a beautiful girl, although not as beautiful as you, my Rose." He smiled and Emmett snarled, leaning forward. I placed a restraining hand on his arm, wanting to hear what I had done wrong that allowed this filth to live. Wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"We heard a strange growl from the doorway. Now, I do realize that was you, my Rose, and I do not appreciate the immorality of that action." Before I had a chance to even contemplate his words, he went on.

"We turned to see a goddess, her beauty overtaking all of our minds before we realized just who it was. After we got over the shock of your presence, my love, we could feel your anger." He didn't seem to notice Emmett anymore, speaking only to me.

"You were in quite a rage, and proceeded to murder each and every one us, saving me for last." It sounded like he was recounting a story from long ago, not an actual memory of his human life. I guess I hadn't made a big enough impression for him to leave me the hell alone. Emmett was never going to let me hear the end of it.

"You started to leave, but then turned as if to say your last good bye to me. Instead though, you spit upon my torn body before you left. Within minutes, I could feel a burning pain spread throughout my body. It felt like it would never leave. I was vaguely aware of people entering the building, and I could hear the whispering. One of them was asking for my death, but the one who seemed to be in charge would not let them touch me. He claimed that I would be a good addition to their coven. At the time I did not know what that meant, but I do now."

I was horrified by his tale. _I_ had been the one who had turned him? It was a cruel twist of fate that I, who had wanted his death more than anyone, had been the one to give him life and immortality.

Staring at him in shock, I barely heard his next words.

"We need to go quickly, my love. Gather your belongings and come with me. Your future family is waiting for you."

I gaped. He was either completely stupid or completely delusional. Could vampires go insane?

"I'm happy here, in case you haven't noticed." I replied icily. "I am married, have a perfectly decent family, and have no wish to go anywhere with _you_."

He sighed impatiently, his perfect charade cracking. "I know you are apprehensive, but we have no time for your petty insecurities, woman. Come _now_, before I have to explain to my coven that it took so long because I had to drag along a silly, anxious female who can't get her priorities in order!"

By now I really had no idea what he was talking about anymore, and was about to just walk away in disgust when I felt the tensing of Emmett's muscles. I whipped around just in time to see a blur charge at Royce.

I growled sharply, pissed. I wanted to be the one who got to rip Royce to pieces, not let my mate have all the fun. Who could blame me for tackling Emmett out of the way and attacking him myself?

He lifted his arms weakly in shock, not expecting _me_ to attack him. I was just about to rip off his head when I heard the high, trilling voice of the one and only Alice.

"Stop right there Rosalie Hale!" Taken by surprise that she was actually telling me to stop trying to kill the very man who had ruined my life, I let go of said man. He slipped away silently while I was distracted by screaming at Alice for the interruption.

I turned to chase Royce down, but found myself tackled abruptly by little-stinking-Alice. Why the hell did she have to do this _now_!

**Plz review people!! I'm desperately bored and would really appreciate it. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update :D**


	3. What the Heck?

**Rosalie's Ruined Romance **

**Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD**

_I turned to chase Royce down, but found myself tackled abruptly by little-stinking-Alice. Why the hell did she have to do this now!_

Snarling furiously, I threw Alice off me. I jumped to my feet, brushing the grass off of my designer jeans, only to be tackled _yet again_ by Jasper, who was struggling with a livid Emmett. All you could hear were their snarls and the frustrated snap of Emmett's teeth as he tried to get a hold of Jasper.

I grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt and threw him away from Emmett before I turned on Alice.

"HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THIS TO ME?! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD KNOW HOW MUCH RIPPING THAT HYPOCRITICAL SWINE LIMB FROM LIMB MEANS TO ME!" I was in a true rage now, coiling my body into a graceful ark, speeding towards Alice. She just stood there, and it only took a few scant moments before I felt Jasper barreling into me.

Screeching my fury at Jasper, I looked to Emmett for help, but he was just standing there with a look of helpless rage on his face. It seemed Jasper had somehow gotten him on their side. I had barely started to struggle when Alice started to speak.

"Rosalie, I know how mad you are at me, but I need you to listen for _one_ second. Please."

I actually stopped struggling for a moment to stare at her in shock. She had just denied me the chance of a lifetime, and now she had a rational excuse that would, somehow, make me _not_ want to rip her into little pieces? Oh, I just _had_ to hear this.

"Fine." I snarled back. "I'll let you explain _why_ you just ruined my life before I rip you to pieces."

She stared at me for only a moment, and then continued to speak. "Royce is not alone. If you attacked him, _all_ of us would then be exterminated by the coven that he is hanging around with. I know that it's unusual to have such big covens, especially when they are not vegetarians, but somehow they have managed and for now, have greater numbers than we do."

I stopped thrashing instantly, my eyes wide with shock. I heard the gasps from around me and for the first time noticed that the rest of our family ringing us in a tight circle. Probably to make sure that I didn't escape and go after Royce myself. Even though they hadn't known what was going on, they had still trusted Alice to know everything that was happening.

Edward was the only one that didn't look shocked. He was staring at Bella with adoring yet scared eyes. Stupid mind reader.

"Well?" I questioned. "What the hell are we doing just standing here? Shouldn't we be formulating a plan or something?"

Carlisle stared at me, shocked. "Formulate a plan? What are you talking about, Rosalie? We can't just attack a coven just because one of their members was an unsavory person as a human."

"So we're just going to sit here and let him pass by?" Emmett was the one screaming now. "He KILLED Rosalie and we're just going to sit back and relax while they roam on OUR lands?!" He was really freaking out now. If a vampire could hyper-ventilate, he would be doing it now.

"What other choice do we have?" It was Edward speaking now, calm as always. "Are you suggesting we just up and attack a larger coven for no valid reason?"

"NO VALID REASON!" I was really shrieking now. "YOU CALL KILLING ME NO VALID REASON?!"

I lunged for Edward now, and Bella gasped in shock. Before I could even punch him a little, he was out of range and Jasper and caught my arms behind me. I heard a snarl and saw Edward seizing Emmett in a head-lock, Bella helping. Too bad Renesmee grew up so fast or Bella would still have to hold her, and Edward would be getting the shit beat out of him by my husband.

Before any of us could say anymore we heard Esme; Esme, of all people, shouting. The sound shocked us all into silence, and she lowered her voice gratefully.

"Why are we fighting? We need to stick together and decide what should be done, not let a new coven in the area destroy us. We should go back to the house and discuss what should be done about this in a civil manner." Her gentle tone and reason cut through my rage like nothing else could, and we all nodded our heads in agreement. Bella scooped up Renesmee and we raced home, all absorbed in our own thoughts.

**I would have had the chapter up earlier, but my internet wasn't working and I couldn't do anything on it but write my story! :D Please review!**


	4. Envelope

**Rosalie's Ruined Romance **

**Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD**

"_Why are we fighting? We need to stick together and decide what should be done, not let a new coven in the area destroy us. We should go back to the house and discuss what should be done about this in a civil manner." Her gentle tone and reason cut through my rage like nothing else could, and we all nodded our heads in agreement. Bella scooped up Renesmee and we raced home, all absorbed in our own thoughts._

Stomping my way into the front door, I wondered how the heck humans made so much noise. Here I was, stamping my feet like those idiot girls on TV, and I still didn't make half as much noise as any human trying to walk quietly.

Kicking the door to the living room open, I caught Esme's disapproving look. She didn't like it when we abused her house.

We all piled onto the couches. Personally, I didn't see the need to have couches, as we didn't exactly need to sit down, nor were we about to randomly invite some little humans over to notice. The only person who would is Edward, but he was too obsessed with Bella. Who knew vampires really could go crazy.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Rosalie, I know that you and Emmett are all for hunting down Royce, but we have to consider our options. We can't attack them, so we can either wait them out-"

"NO!" I screeched, but before I could do more than that Emmett grabbed me and Carlisle was speaking, watching me closely.

"Or we can try to contact his coven. If we show them our abilities and numbers, they will most likely think twice about staying. None of them will want to take a chance on being one of the ones to die, if they kill us or not."

"I agree with Carlisle," Edward's voice rang out. His arms had tightened around Bella and their little daughter Renesmee. Of course he would, he had his little girl and completely inexperienced newborn to protect. "We should wait, and if they don't go away we can intimidate them into leaving."

"Yeah, the only problem with that plan is that Royce leaves _alive._" I hissed.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but the casualties if we engage them in battle are just too high." Carlisle stared at me sympathetically, if not understandingly. He was too gentle a person to understand my need to rip Royce to pieces.

"Well, when you go over there for tea, you better warn them not to show their faces here if they want to live." I snarled angrily, storming up the stairs. Their protests followed me up the stairs, but I ignored them.

It wasn't until later that I wondered why Alice had been so quiet. She hadn't said a word throughout the whole argument, and she was usually pretty vocal on what she thought we should do. Apparently, seeing the future made her a know-it-all.

I was curled up on Emmett's lap, as he had followed me immediately to try to calm me down. Lucky for him, it'd worked.

We hadn't said much, and I was just starting to zone out when we heard Alice's ear-splitting shriek. We sprinted down the stairs, meeting Esme on the way.

We entered the living room to see Jasper, arms wrapped tight around Alice, frantically asking her what was wrong. She sat with her arms wrapped around her, a furious expression on her face.

"That _idiot_! Why can't he just _leave_!" She screeched.

"What is it Alice?!" I snapped through gritted teeth.

At the sound of my voice, her head whipped around so she could stare at me.

"Rosalie, before I say anything, I want to tell you not to freak out. Just stay calm" Wow, it had to be bad to have _Alice_ telling me to be calm.

"Fine." I replied serenely. For All I knew it could have been that there was a huge trend coming out in the stock market or something.

"Well……." She started off, and then faltered. To be rather clichéd, I was starting to have a bad feeling about this. She wouldn't be this apprehensive about money, not even clothes.

"Royce is going to leave a letter for you in your car." She stammered. Before anyone could ask how he was going to sneak into the garage with eight vampires out to get him, she went on. "It's at the mall in Seattle, I kind of left it there when I went to stop you at the meadow. I ditched the car because if I had driven, I would have been too late and you would have killed him. He's following the scent to the car and he's going to leave something for you there."

I nearly screamed. Not only had she stopped me from killing the one person/vampire I hated above all others, but in the process she left my car at a mall known for break-ins where said vampire could leave me a message?! All because she couldn't resist the urge to shop.

I caught Jasper's alert look as he tuned into my haywire emotions. I reined myself in before he tried to tackle me or something. No matter how mad I was, I didn't _really_ want to hurt my family.

"So, if he is still following the scent, can't we just ambush him?" Emmett's voice came out of nowhere. In all honesty, I had forgotten he was there.

"Emmett, you're brilliant!" I smiled widely. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that arrogant worm of a man. I turned for the door only to have Alice's voice stop me.

"No matter how fast you run, you won't get there in time." I barely paused as I bolted out the door. Given even the smallest chance to catch Royce, I would do it. Emmett followed close behind.

It took us only minutes to make it to Seattle. I pushed myself even faster as I caught Royce's scent. _Almost there……._

I skid to a halt as soon as I spotted my BMW. Throwing myself at the ground, I screamed out my anger. Emmett caught me close.

Alice was right. He was long gone. The only evidence of his presence was a small, somehow menacing envelope, written in the scrawling, old-world script of Royce King.

**Sorry for not writing for so long, but my mom managed to get this huge virus on the computer so that it would automatically shut down whenever I tried to do anything, along with some spyware, so I couldn't do anything. I'll try to update lots, but I have basketball, and have NO TIME!**

**Oh, and this light be completely random, but LISTEN TO THIS IS HALLOWEEN BY MARILYN MANSON BECAUSE IT IS JUST SIMPLY AMAZING!!!! (that's all I was listening to as I wrote this chapter)**


	5. Talent

**Rosalie's Ruined Romance **

**Rosalie thought she was free of him forever. But what happens when Royce shows up, demanding that Rosalie be his bride? Be nice, I like writing random fan fics XD**

_Alice was right. He was long gone. The only evidence of his presence was a small, somehow menacing envelope, written in the scrawling, old-world script of Royce King._

I was afraid to pick up the envelope. Afraid of what it contained, what it meant. I shook myself free of the anxiety gripping me and snatched it off the driver's seat. Now that it was closer, I could detect the faint scent of blood from inside the paper flap. I tore it open, and three blood-stained rose petals slid out, fluttering gently to the ground.

Absently, I heard the gentle running footsteps of my family as they caught up to us. Normally, I would have been irritated that it took them so long to run after us, but I was too absorbed in trying to imagine what the heck was in the letter peeking out from the paper flap in the envelope. I was barely even aware of Emmett, standing stock-still beside me, glaring apprehensively at the fallen petals.

Finally, my curiosity got the best of me and I quickly dragged the small piece of paper out. Inside was a carefully handwritten note.

_My Dear Rosalie Hale,_

_Although I am highly disappointed with your behavior last night, I have chosen to overlook it in both of our best interests. I realize that living with those disagreeable barbarians as you have been would have an adverse affect on you, and should have considered the possibility. However, I believe that I can cure you of that particular mental illness, and look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours Always_

_Royce King_

As soon as I finished reading it, I let out a shriek of complete fury. Mental illness, was it? I moved to rip the paper in half, but Emmett quickly snagged it out of my hand. The rest of my family crowded around, eager to read. Meanwhile, I stood as still as a statue, unable to comprehend the idiocy and sheer arrogance of the letter.

I registered the myriad of reactions as each member of my family finished reading. Esme's chocked gasp, Emmett's snarl, Edward's barely muffled chuckle. Before I could twist around to punch him one though, Carlisle scolded him.

"Well?" I asked cynically. "How do you propose we _gently_ get rid of them?"

There was complete silence for a few moments, moments that seemed to last an eternity. They all stared at me in dismay, trying to determine just how angry I was at the moment. No one made a sound, and I could tell that Jasper and Edward were making sure I wasn't going to up and run after Royce.

Eventually, Carlisle broke the silence. "I believe that we are going to do exactly as we decided before. We will wait and watch, but Edward, Jasper and I will go and have a talk with his coven. That way we can be sure to control the situation."

I could tell by their faces that they were waiting for me to have a wild outburst, but I had finally reached a little bit of patience in the silence. They could go and warn the coven, but I knew that they wouldn't listen. It would just take a while longer for us to fight.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Carlisle sighed. "We will go to meet them at midnight, then."

No one disagreed.

**Almost Midnight**

"Why can't I go with you?!" Emmett's roar rocked the house, and I sighed. Tired of his yelling-he'd been at it for hours-I stood up.

"They won't let you come with then because if you saw Royce or any of the others in the coven made a comment you'd kill them!" I snapped. "It's why I'm not allowed to go either." That shut him up fast.

They left quickly, probably so I didn't change my mind and demand to be brought along. Oh, I wished, but now that I'd had some time to cool off, I knew that it would be really stupid to antagonize a larger coven, even if we did have special 'gifts'. Gifts that would come in handy with scaring them off tonight.

I just hoped they wouldn't be scared off too far.

**Edward's POV**

We followed Royce's scent from Rosalie's BMW all through the forest. It was obvious that he had tried to cover his trail, but either he didn't have time or was incompetent. Judging on the pathetic 'love' letter and Rose's first encounter with him, it was the latter.

Finally, the trail, therefore we, came to a stop before an abandoned, broken down house. What was it with creepy monsters in abandoned, crumbling buildings? Personally, I prefer an actual twenty-first-century-and-looking-it house.

They knew we were here. Even without the ability to hear their frantic thoughts- some cursing Royce, others trying to get to their escape routes-, we could all hear their frenzied footsteps. Carlisle, being impeccably polite, walked to the door and knocked. There was a flurry of movement before the door was pulled open, and a rather unwelcoming pair of crimson eyes peered out.

"Royce isn't here, and we don't know where he went!" With that, he attempted to slam the door in our faces, and probably would have of Jasper hadn't caught it with one hand and thrown it open, slamming the vampire into a wall. Jasper and I strode through the doorway without hesitation, while Carlisle hung back. He frowned at Jasper disapprovingly, but walked through just the same.

"Either way, we need to have a little talk about the eating habits of your coven." I inserted smoothly.

"What do you mean?" Our host sputtered indignantly. "We won't be chasing after little deer like _you._"

"Of course not," Carlisle interrupted. "We just ask that you hunt outside of Forks, preferably farther, as we have a permanent residence in the immediate area, and would like to stay anonymous."

By then a group of the vampires were accumulating at the stairwell, watching with nervous eyes.

The vampire looked taken aback. "Oh. Well. I guess we could do so." He still looked unsure. He glanced behind him, and, seeing all of his friends, gained a bit more confidence. He gave a sly smile, eyeing us speculatively. "That is, if you can do something for us."

I sighed. What the vampire had in mind was ridiculous. I mean really, why would _we_ go out and cart humans back for them?

Carlisle and Jasper were watching me curiously, so I decided it was time to show off our talents a little.

"No, we are not going to be your personal couriers." I growled irritably.

The vampire gaped in shock. "B-b-but I didn't say it yet!" He sputtered. Stating the obvious.

"Of course not," I replied. "I'm reading your mind, and no, I'm not a freak of nature."

Some of the vamps behind him stirred. "Of course you are, eating animals instead of humans, as nature intended.

I decided to let that slide. "Just remember all the talents we have in our family if you renege on our soon-to-be-deal about hunting humans in our area."

"Are all of you mind readers then?" He questioned.

"Of course not. Jasper here had another talent entirely. Even as I mentioned it, the vampires eyes widened in panic and he fell to the floor. Eyes dimming, he went lax, feeling exhausted. Just as fast, he went back to normal and jumped to his feet.

He stared at us all in horror, backing away. His coven retreated with him.

"Just remember, there's a lot more where that came from." Jasper smiled evilly, and they shrunk away.

"So." I stated. "Is there any way to get an audience with Royce in the near future?"

The vampire shuffled his feet, then put on a completely false expression of remorse, and answered. "I'm _so_ sorry, but he hasn't contacted us once we got here, and we have no idea if and when he'll be back, nor where he is at the moment." Damn, he was telling the truth.

With nothing more to say, the three of us strolled out the door and onto the street. Not that far from that dump of a house. Carlisle glanced over at us, and in a stern tone, he reprimanded us. To be honest, I was surprised we had gotten this far without a lecture/

"I thought I had taught you two better manners. They may be rather unpleasant, but you could have at least introduced yourselves."

Jasper and I grinned at each other. "We could have, but we got the job done without names, don't you agree?"

Carlisle just shook his head in silence.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry I haven't updated lately! I had MAJOR writer's block on the letter, as stupid as it might sound, but it was a crucial part of this chapter, so I couldn't post it without it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I will try to put the next chapter up faster this time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Back AGAIN

Sitting on the couch (which I thought was pointless, considering the fact that we didn't have to sit, and it wasn't like anyone was going to invite any humans over now that Edward had Bella), I stared at the wall, going over my options for the tenth time that hour.

The infuriating letters had stopped, but I wasn't fooled. Jasper and Edward thought that they had done a pretty good job intimidating Royce's little buddies, and, of course, Carlisle wanted them to just leave us alone, so no one said anything. All I could think about was that one stupid, brief little visit wasn't going to change anything. Royce would just find another way to ruin my life.

It had been two weeks, and even Emmett had started to grow complacent, something that pissed me off to no end. He was my husband, but even he just wanted it to be over with. I knew that if he saw Royce, he would definitely do some damage, but the whole family had reached an unspoken agreement to wait him out. Waiting on Alice, in other words.

Just as I thought this, an irritated shriek came from upstairs. Before anyone could move, Edward let out a curse I had never heard come out of his mouth, and Alice came flying down the stairs.

"WHY?! HOW?! How does that despicable man keep avoiding my visions?!" Everyone was frozen in shock, the pressing silence finally broken by my scream of rage.

"I told you that he wouldn't leave!" Was all that I managed to say before I was abruptly grabbed from behind by Jasper. The whole family had run down the stairs when they heard Alice's announcement. Emmett stared at me in distress, wanting to help, but knowing that restraining me was the best course of action at the moment. God, why did he have to have a sudden moment of clarity right when I wanted him to just attack Jasper?

Carlisle's voice intruded on my rapid thoughts before I could decide whether or not to flip Jasper or hit him, his trying to calm me down was getting irritating.

"What did you see Alice?" He was the only one who actually looked relatively calm, lines of stress the only indication of his inner turmoil.

"There's another letter. Waiting in the forest, over by Goat Rocks. He obviously tracked your scent there Rosalie, and he knew we'd find it, we hunt there pretty often."

"Well? Are we going to go retrieve it, or are we just going to keep standing here contemplating the wiseness of that action too?" I asked cynically.

Without speaking, my family all turned towards the door, and Jasper finally let me out of the unbreakable arm lock he had me in. Without pause, I flung myself out the door, Emmett close behind. It took us only minutes to make it to our usual hunting ground, and Royce had placed it right where we would quickly find it, making no efforts at all to hide it. I could hear Edward and Jasper's infuriated mutters. What if a human had found it?

I ripped it open frantically, eyes scanning the letter before I let out a frustrated, muted scream.

_My Sweet Rosalie Hale,_

_I am highly vexed with you now. I didn't expect that you, of all people, would do something so coarse as to not only keep associating with those vulgar beasts, but to send them to my current home to threaten my colleagues. Though you have disappointed me yet again, I am willing to forgive you one more time. Be aware, though, that this is the last time, and that there will be no such disobedience allowed once we are married. Now, I beg you leave those animals, and join me at my abode._

_Yours Always,_

_Royce King_

"What does it say, Rose?" Emmett of course. In a fit of anger, I threw the paper at him, which was rather futile considering it wouldn't hurt a little human child, let alone a vampire.

We sprinted back to our house, only to find the _dog_ there, waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" He greeted us with a grin. "I came over to see Renesmee, but I saw you weren't home. What were you...?" The idiot mongrel's voice at last trailed off as he realized that something was wrong.

"Not now, Jacob." Bella was the first to speak. "We can't talk right now, there something us Cullens have to talk about." The stress on her face was a dead giveaway that it wasn't just a little family decision we had going on, but a full-blown problem.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

"None of your business, puppy." I snarled. The last thing we needed was a dog complicating things. Carlisle threw me a reproving look, and explained the problem to Jacob.

"So Blondie has some freaky stalker chasing her from a past life that joined up with a huge coven, and now all because of her Renesmee is in _danger_?!" He yelled.

At that, my anger exploded. He thought that _I_ was putting her in danger?! He was the mongrel who could have a fit at any moment and _kill_ her!

I lunged forward, and almost had his throat in my hands when _Bella_ tackled me and put me in a headlock, Edward quickly grabbing Emmett before he could cause any damage.

"Calm down Rosalie." That was Carlisle, working with Jasper to attempt to cool down everybody's tempers. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, but we have to use our heads and come up with a plan. Attacking their coven recklessly will only get us all killed."

"What are you proposing, Carlisle?" Emmett joined into the conversation, watching him closely.

"I suggest we get the Tanya and her family involved, we won't be able to accomplish anything without them."

"And," Jacob broke in, "you need to get ready to have a pack of wolves waiting outside your door."


End file.
